I'm the One He Goes to Bed With
by kimmi143
Summary: Not many creddie shippers are so happy about the new seddie relationship. People start to take it out on Sam. She starts to receive hate-mail. Freddie finds out and tells her something she won't forget. The story has humor in it too.
1. seddie oneshot

I'm back with this. Who cares if iCarly ended in the note at the bottom and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did then Sam and Freddie would be together and would have a spinoff instead. But I like Sam & Cat too.

**I'm the One He Goes to Bed With**

**Sam Pov.**

I didn't realize the nub had such an impact on me. Ugh I hate that. I'm currently sitting in the iCarly studio. It's dark in this studio, but I wanted to be alone. I left from downstairs about an hour ago and told everyone that I needed a nap. Of course they let me leave. I've been up here on my beanbag crying and thinking. Ok, so I bet you're wondering about why I'm crying, so here it goes:

**Flashback (Earlier)**

I went to check Carly's mail since we were expecting fan mail today. I was kind of excited. Ugh I'm acting like Carly and being all girly. It's been like that since Freddie asked me out. Anyway, I checked the mailroom and found a bag full of fan mail. I picked it up and went up to the 8th floor. Turns out I was the only one home at the moment, so I separated all our mail. I even found out Frednub has fans. Wow that was a shocker. We all agreed to wait to read the mail together, but being me I broke that promise. I picked up my first letter and it said:

_Dear Sam,_

_I hate you. You're worthless and ugly. I don't see what Freddie sees in you. Why are you even with him? I'm pretty sure he doesn't love you. Maybe he's just dating you to get Carly jealous. Carly would be so much better than you. I mean who would choose you over someone like Carly. She's perfection and you're you. Drop dead you ugly stupid whore. _

_From,_

_Creddie4ever_

As I read on I kept getting more and more hate. It seems like I'm not good enough for Freddie. I've been called whore, slut, side-hoe, and the worst was no good waste of air. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened to show Carly, Freddie and Spencer walk through. I hurried and grabbed my letters and hid them under the cushions of the sofa. I jumped up and told them about the fan mail coming. Carly and Freddie were both talking about how they were both so excited to read it all together. I weakly responded with "Yeahhhhhh". Carly asked me if I read mine already and I couldn't lie. I told them I did and needed a nap. I wasn't actually sleepy; I just needed to leave before I broke down in front of them.

**Sam Pov: Present**

I know I shouldn't have let that get to me. In fact that actually didn't at first. As the mail got worse, I started to feel like the words they called me were true. I actually haven't cried this much ever I think. Suddenly I heard yelling and stomping up the stairs. I could tell by the deep voice that it belonged to Freddie. As Freddie was coming up here, Carly screamed "Don't wake up Sam!" Seconds later, Freddie came to the studio door. I quickly wiped any tears that were falling. I turned away from the door and faced the wall. Freddie tried to open the door, but it was locked. He tried to plead with me to open the door for him. I sat still and continued to look at the wall. Finally they nub got tired of begging and felt for the spare key. The door opened and the lights came on. I remained silent and still because I could feel Freddie's angry body was right behind me. He turned me around, but I refused to look him in the eyes. He then threw down the fan mail that I had hid. Freddie tried as possible to speak calmly. "Sam…Sammy….Samantha….ugh Sam will you please look at me and explain these," he said pointing towards the letters. I could no longer hold it in. I broke down sobbing in front of Freddie. Freddie quickly sat down and lifted me to his lap. I took a breath and slowly tried to explain to him the story. I guess he understood me through all my sobs and hiccups. Next thing I knew, Freddie's lips were attacking mine. He pulled away and told me these words "Don't worry what the haters say. Remember that you're mine. I love you and that's never going to change." "What about those people who sent the hate?" I barely managed to get out. He laughed and said "What about them?" I looked at him with confusion and he continued by saying "I don't care what those people say and neither should you. I love you and only you. I only love Carly like a sister. You're the real deal." I smiled and asked him how he found the letters. Apparently I was in a rush and didn't hide them very well. Freddie stood up and reached out to take my hand. I got up to get ham from downstairs when I felt myself be pulled backwards. I turn and glared at the nub depriving me from ham.

"I love you"

"I love you too….nub"

Freddie chuckled and pulled me into a hug. He sighed and said "Besides forget them, you're the only one I go to bed with and good you're at it." My jaw dropped and my face started to heat up. I hit him in his chest and put my head down. Freddie got a big laugh out of this.

"I'm serious Sammy; you're the only one I go to bed with." He let go and walked out the studio. I was still in shocked by that nub had said. I processed what he had said since he came in here. He was right about not worrying about those people. I love him and he always puts a smile on my face. Then I realized what his comment about 'going to bed' meant . I took off out the studio ready to beat the nub out of him.

* * *

**Ok so this one-shot made me laugh at the end. It was so hard to write that stuff about Sam. I mean she's like my favorite character and it was really hard to pretend to like creddie. I felt kind of bad about that, but I had to for the story. Well thanks for reading and review. This is my first seddie story, first iCarly story, and my second story. I'm still not 100% sure if I want to continue to write stories. So tell me what y'all think. **


	2. I need your help

Ok loves. I'm thinking about doing this, but I want your opinion on this story idea. I want to see what y'all think before I start typing this up to become a story.

**Ask Sam****- Sam answer questions about her relationship with the nub aka Freddie. This might be interactive.**

Tell me how y'all feel about this prompt.


	3. News :)

Ok so after all the reviews I got about my story idea... I have decided that I am going to do the story. I love that y'all liked my idea. I'm in middle school taking high school courses so it's kind of hard for me to update every day. I'll try to update once or twice a week though. Thank you and expect a chapter either later tonight or tomorrow :)

BTW: When I post the story start sending me questions y'all want 'Sam' to answer. Also I was asked to make the story M rated, but I'm not going to since that kind of awkward for me. Instead I'm rating it T. If I rate it T, I feel like I can answer more questions and make it funnier that way.

BTW again (last BTW): For the first chapter, I'm coming up with 5 questions on my own just to give y'all a guide for my story.


End file.
